Sleepover
by katiesquilts
Summary: Doumeki takes advantage of Watanuki's good heart and tired body to initiate a sleepover. Watanuki's going to pretend he minds. oneshot


This was absolutely _not_ supposed to be happening.

But it was.

And Watanuki couldn't do anything to stop it.

For one, he was _not_ supposed to be letting Doumeki, the annoying glutton, into his house. And speaking of gluttony, he was _not_ supposed to be standing in his cold kitchen in his Mokona slippers, preparing food and drink for the archer in the next room.

But he was.

Watanuki loaded the two bowls of ramen and the teapot onto a tray, almost tripping with weariness as he took it out into his living room. He was _tired_. And if he was tired, then Doumeki was _exhausted_.

But then again, you wouldn't usually be peppy and cheerful if you had just risked your life to save your best friend's. (Not that they were best friends or anything. Really. That's just a common misconception.)

"Sorry it's so plain, I was in a hurry," Watanuki murmured as he placed the tray down on the floor. This room actually functioned as a bedroom too, but Watanuki would have to wait until Doumeki left to clean up and take out his futon and blankets.

That was…if Doumeki was even leaving. The stupid loaf looked half-asleep where he sat, cross-legged and with heavily lidded eyes. "'S fine," the other teen managed to murmur back, reaching out to take a pair of chopsticks. _No matter how tired he is, Doumeki's always ready to eat_, Watanuki thought wryly, as he began to slurp at his own noodles. Not that he really had the energy to care. He was just glad he was at home, where he could relax.

The best part was that he wouldn't be alone.

The second best part was that Watanuki could put up with an antisocial, ungrateful presence as longed as it chased other, more _malicious_ presences away.

"Tea?" Doumeki asked quietly. Watanuki glanced around the tray area before nearly bursting into tears when he realized he had forgotten the cups.

Doumeki, however, didn't seem to realize that not everything poofed into existence when Watanuki was around. "Drink from the pot?" the seer offered halfheartedly in response, resigning himself to a vigorous scrubbing of said pot later. When he could actually gather the energy to uncross his legs and get up from the floor.

The archer, however seemed to be frozen with shock. "Oi…"

Watanuki looked up from his bowl and felt a hot hand press against his forehead. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked, letting his noodles slip from his chopsticks and _seriously_ considering flailing around.

"You sick?" The normally stoic archer managed to pull a slightly concerned look, but the effect was ruined because he yawned the next instant.

The other teen immediately scowled and moved away, standing up despite his body's protests. Gathering everything onto the tray once more, Watanuki set the tray near the sink and walked back into the main room. "What about you? You obviously aren't feeling your best either, yet the repercussions never cross your mind when you set out to play hero and decide to waste your energy!" Continuing to grumble, Watanuki slid open his closet and pulled out his futon, hating how shaky he felt when the full weight was pressed upon him. "I'll call you a cab, so go home and drink your own damn tea! And if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to bed _very_ soon, so just let yourself out, okay?"

Doumeki scooted away when the other teen nudged him with his foot. "Can't I stay here?"

Watanuki sputtered a moment before dropping the futon on the ground. "Why don't you just give me a reason to let you?!"

"I'll trade my bento for breakfast tomorrow. Plus, I saved you tonight."

Watanuki tsked lightly, knowing that the right thing to do would be to let Doumeki spend the night. "Che. Fine. Although I'm still technically making a meal for you…ah well. If I don't make you a lunch for tomorrow then you have no reason to hang around during lunch and Himawari-chan and I will have a lovely private discussion!" There was a slightly triumphant tone there, but not enough energy for flailing around or worshipping a Kunogi that wasn't even there. Straightening out the futon and laying out the blankets and pillows seemed to drain quite a bit.

Enough so that when Doumeki crawled over and under the covers of the futon, Watanuki could only stare in shock and horror.

"Oi, oi!" he grumbled, dropping to his knees and shaking the archer. "I don't believe I said you could _share_ the futon with me, did I? Go sleep over there against the wall, you big lump of stupid!"

Doumeki mumbled back and rolled, gripping Watanuki's arm and pulling to make the seer fall flat on his stomach. The younger teen was already grumbling incoherently, so Doumeki blindly pulled the blankets over him and promptly turned to ignore his host.

"OI!" Watanuki yelled, head popping up form under the covers.

"The archer rolled over again and gave him a long, hard stare. "You're noisy."

"I know I said you could stay over, but I _don't _remember mentioning anything about sharing," Watanuki huffed, ignoring Doumeki's own complaints in favor of his own.

"Don't care. Shut up. Sleep."

"Doumeki!" If it wasn't so late, the seer would be tempted to be louder. In the meantime he had to settle for being whiny. "You lush! You're so big you take up most of the futon! Lose some muscle mass, will you?!"

"No," was the short, tired reply. "Can't. Have to protect you."

A small twitch developed in Watanuki's left eye. "No you don't!" he grumbled, "I can take care of myself!" The other teen let out a snort so quiet that Watanuki barely heard it. "FINE! Waste your energy on me! Next time this happens I'm sending you home no matter _how_ tired you are, you asshole!" The grumpy teen flipped over to face away from Doumeki. He felt rather than heard the small sigh the other let out, their backs brushing against each other repetitively with breath.

"…"

"…"

Another small sigh. "_Goodnight_, you oaf. Jeez, don't you even have bed manners?"

The other teen didn't respond, and Watanuki wondered if he had actually fallen asleep.

"Night, idiot."

_ASSHOLE_.

Yay! Pretty sure this is the first fanfic I've actually posted for XXXHolic, but that's okay. I have dozens more in the oven! I just want to work on those more…because I actually want them to be good…unlike this one, which sucked. T-T Can't blame me though. I started this over a year ago, and was like, "Dude, this is so not going anywhere. I'll just end it…" and BAM! Here it is.

Actually, I'd like a little help with something…

Please vote for which fanfic I should work on more, so I can get them typed up and posted! (Most already have the first chapters done!)

-"Prisoners"- Watanuki and Doumeki have to commit murders to land themselves in a jail with a mystery that's just _dying_ to be solved…Funny how all their fellow inmates are dropping like flies too.

-"Unknown Title"- Basically just an excuse for a bloody Watanuki and a deeeep talk between him and Doumeki…hmph. Need to actually get a plot for this one. xD

-"Easy as ABC…"- 26 kisses: one for each letter of the alphabet. Kisses and….maybe more? A (possibly) porny collection of oneshots! Starting with A-Anticlimax….

-"Freakozoids"- Watanuki and Doumeki have to infiltrate a haunted high school…in Pennsylvania, America! Can these two survive the weirdness? You'd think so, but I'm gonna put our boys through HELL. xD

Aaaand there's another one that I haven't really thought through, but it's definitely DouxWata and unique! Pretty sure it involves an online mafia gang…hmm…

Please vote! And uh, put me on author alert, so you know when I do come out with more DouxWata brilliance! (It'll be better than this, I swear!)


End file.
